Homecoming
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: Chibitalia wonders when Holy Rome will come back home. Little does he know that Holy Rome was about to surprise him.


**Homecoming  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia  
Part of LiveJournal's HetaChallenge Monthly Theme Challenge!  
**

**Title: Still Waiting**  
**Characters: Chibitalia, mentions of Holy Roman Empire**  
**Challenge: Prompt: Anniversary **  
**Bonus Words: promise, loss, gain, time  
Rating: K**  
**Summary: Chibitalia wonders when Holy Rome will come back home.  
A/N: I bet we all get diabetes by just seeing the bits and pieces of Chibitalia. XD**

He said he wouldn't cry if he thought about him. After all, it's not like he was dead or something, so he had no reason to shed any tears. But as he thought about it all, time was moving too fast and he had not returned from that terrible war. He had heard that Holy Rome had gained a few territories along the way, but the loss of some of his soldiers slowed him down.

It had been so many years since his departure and Italy mourned the anniversary by going out to the field where he and Holy Rome used to draw together and he would paint or draw whatever he saw fit, whether it be a bunny or the sky. He would then proceed to sweep the front gates just in case Holy Rome came home. He didn't want for him to see that his was unkempt and Italy did nothing all day. He was just waiting until he arrived so he would keep his promise and make him as many treats as he wanted. He found himself needed him at times, but sucked it up so that Austria and Hungary wouldn't see him die a little inside. He just had to deal with it. Holy Rome would come home eventually and he would be waiting until that day came.

* * *

**Title: Returning**  
**Characters: Holy Roman Empire, Chibitalia, mentions of Austria and Hungary**  
**Challenge: Prompt: Anniversary **  
**Bonus Words: promise, loss, gain, time  
Rating: K+ because of a cuss word.  
Summary: Holy Rome finally comes home. **

He walked steadily towards the large gates of his home. It had been four centuries since he had left, but he was glad that it was all over so he could return to Italy. He had promised her he'd return and would not fail her or make her suffer. He just hoped that time had not been cruel and had forced Italy to forget about him to move on with her life. He wouldn't blame her, though. He would definitely try to move on if he felt like the loss of a loved one was too great, but he was too naïve and optimistic to think that way.

Regaining his composure, he walked through the gate that had his flag decorating it and searched for Italy. He wondered if she was outside, or if she was busy taking care of the chores Austria had listed for her to. He had always been a jerk to the poor girl, but now that Holy Rome was home, he would tell him to leave Italy alone. If it were possible, he'd take her away so they could live in peace and maybe Austria would learn to be nicer, and possibly get together with Miss Hungary.

But after he knocked on the door and was greeted by Italy's presence, his hopes and smile died when Italy suddenly fell and Austria came rushing to the door.

* * *

**Title: Questioning**  
**Characters: Holy Rome, Chibitalia, Austria **  
**Challenge: Prompt: Anniversary **  
**Bonus Words: promise, loss, gain, time  
Rating: K+**  
**Summary: Holy Rome's return was not as welcoming as he'd expected, but he understood why they all cried and why Chibitalia fainted.  
A/N:I feel guilty about this, but I have to be evil some time or another. XD**

Holy Rome tried to help Italy, but he could not do so because his hands were going right through her and Austria never noticed him. He could not hear him at all. Austria's face was fixed in a shocked expression. He was talking, but not to Holy Rome.

The boy turned to see who Austria was talking to and saw that it was his generals that informing him about something that made Holy Rome realize why they were reacting in such a manner.

"We're sorry to say that he died in battle. The Holy Roman Empire is no more."

"You can't tell me that," Austria said. "It's not possible. Why weren't you more careful?"

"We got into an unexpected battle that caused him fatal wounds. We could not do anything after he bled out, so we had to retreat. We brought him home so he could be buried in his home land," one of the generals said.

Austria held Italy and began to cry.

Oh, no.

He…broke his promise to Italy. He failed her. His death would make her suffer and he could do nothing to comfort her. How could he be so careless? He fought so hard to conquer and gain more land that he had been caught off guard and he suddenly _died_? What a load of bull.

He wished to hold Italy just one last time, but he was hoping for so much in his state. All he could do was watch as his house fell and his countries felt the loss of the Holy Roman Empire.

* * *

_A/N: I had to do it. It was now or never and I wanted to write about them so much. Hope you all enjoyed!  
-Auto-_


End file.
